


Batman: Reborn

by Brucewaynee



Series: Batman: Reborn [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gotham City - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brucewaynee/pseuds/Brucewaynee
Summary: A brand new and fresh take on Batman
Series: Batman: Reborn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638439





	Batman: Reborn

The docks were unusually active tonight. 10 men at least covering a warehouse district, heavily armed. Batman waited perched on top a streetlamp, shrouded by the darkness. He breathed coolly, slowing his heartrate and watched the men with his heads-up display giving him readouts from the make and model of the guns they were carrying, to the stress and fear levels of the men.

A second car pulled up, introducing at least 11 more men. But they were organized, disciplined, like soldiers. The new group wore suits and hoodies, some even in battle ready gear. Much different than the opposing group. But they each dawned military grade black masks, completely shielding their identities. They too were heavily armed, but the air about them, you could tell they knew how to use their weapons.

The mask in a white blazer took stepped forward. He looked at the other gang, a rag-tag group of thugs with guns, long and hard. Sizing them up, then just scoffed. Slowly, he raised on hand, and with a snap of his fingers, one of the others handed him a weapon from the trunk. He began his presentation  
“…I call these, widow makers. Armor piercing, and able to tear through Kevlar like knives though butter.”  
He’d explained  
“fire off a couple rounds, and no cop would dare challenge you again.”  
There was a smug lilt to his tone as he showed off the merchandise and began loading the weapon.  
“the hell!?”  
A hooded thug looked directly at the shadow perched on the lamppost and cocked his handgun. A beretta M9, 17 round mag, 9mm bullet. The cowl display fed Batman the weapon stats, as his watched. He knew exactly how he looked, his dark silhouette casting a long ‘horned’ shadow, and vibrant white ‘eyes’ stark against the darkness. He jumped down in complete silence, allowing his imposing figure and silhouette to do the talking. Gunfire erupted immediately as the Knight moved to disarm the thugs one at a time. A few stray bullets hit him, causing the Bat to curse inwardly at himself.  
“deal with this.”  
The mask in white said as he got into his jeep and sped off.

Suddenly more thugs came out of the woodwork, running toward the fight. Too many and too heavily armed to deal with head on. The bat was then shrouded in smoke and seemed to disappear into the night. It wasn’t until a few people stopped responding, that they knew something was wrong. Batman began picking them off one by one, terrifying the remainder of the enemies. He would descend from the rafters, snatching one up, and leave him dangling and struggling upside down. Once the others came to his aid, he threw a batarang from his new position, causing a very sickening thud, putting an end to the screaming. Batman took his time, finding creative ways to dispatch the crooks, breaking their bodies, and leaving their bodies bloodied and unconscious.

One left. The fear emanated off him in waves, as he frantically shot at any and every random shadow.  
"I'll get you,"  
He cried out, voice betraying him, trembling with each empty threat.  
“y-you don’t scare me!”  
he persisted, trying to find some false sense of confidence, clutching onto his assault rifle as if it were his last lifeline. Batman watched him point the gun as every possible corner or empty space he could find, and he decided to toy with the man. He threw batarangs at the walls, or the street near the man, directing his attention away as he shrieked and shot, wearing down the ammo. This wasn’t about the arms deal anymore. Batman had to send a message. One which only the criminal element of the city would understand.  
The Knight’s steps were audible now, slowly approaching the crook from a distance away. He responded by firing into the darkness, illuminating the street with the explosions from the gun. Everything fell silent. The only thing the crook could hear was his own blood roaring in his ears.  
“WHERE ARE YOU!?”  
He screamed out to the all-consuming quiet nothingness of the night. Suddenly Batman dropped on top of the crook. He tossed the gun aside and delivered punishing blow after blow to the mans face with his steel knuckled gloves


End file.
